The Trials of Andromeda
by J.Z
Summary: Sorry it took so long. If you like it enough I will continue, so R
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Andromeda

The young man dodged the older man's ki blast that flew by and incinerated the mountain behind him instantly when it hit. His speed was incredible and the other older man could barely match it, but that infuriated him to the highest extent. The young man fired a ki blast and it hit it's target knocking the older man to the ground.

"Awwww, come on Vegeta, you can do better than that and I know it," 17 year old Gohan commented with a laugh. "Shut up kidI was just busy all night and that's what wrong," Vegeta commented with anger in his voice. "Whatever," Gohan simply stated, "Let's go Bulma, probably has lunch ready by now." They started flying back to Capsule Corp.

"Kid, you make me so mad at times that I could and should kill you, if it just wasn't that you are the only one on this planet worthy of being my sparring partner." Gohan just left it at that, realizing that was the closest thing to a compliment he would ever receive from Vegeta. 

Vegeta had lightened up a bit since the Cell Games and was strangely becoming almost like a halfway father to him. Gohan knew that Vegeta liked him, but knew he would never admit it. He liked sparring with Vegeta realizing like Vegeta did that he was the only one on the planet the was close to his power except for maybe Piccolo. He liked hanging around with Vegeta, learning about Sayin customs and also he liked sparring with Vegeta too. It seemed that Vegeta had a soft spot for only three people in his life. Bulma, Gohan and Trunks. Even though Vegeta liked him he still maintained his nickname, Brat.

"So Kid," hearing Vegeta's nickname for him, "don't you start school in about a month?" "Why yes Vegeta, how did you know," Gohan asked thinking that Vegeta didn't pay attention to that type of thing. "Well, because so does Trunks, he's been dreading it and quite frankly, I don't blame him," Vegeta replied, "Well, will you be able to come and spar with me every day on our usual schedule, or will you be going on silly dates like teenagers usually do?" "I hope so if mom let's me and as for the dates, I hope I get to go on a couple of them, but I most likely will be able to maintain our regular schedule," Gohan said with hope in his eyes. "Well good I hope that I get to because I won't have anything else all day." "Goten's been looking forward to school a lot he wants to make some new friends, he says that he wants more than just Trunks as his only friend," Gohan said. "Well you should find a good mate if you wear tight fitting clothes for them to recognize your muscles and not to hold back any of your strength. Also, you should be as polite as you usually are, the girls like all that because I went to an earth gym once to see what it was like and they flocked around me," Vegeta said.(A/N: This is not a gay remark.) "Thanks Vegeta, you are probably right, although I only want to get one girlfriend and keep her." "Hey kid you want to race, I will beat you though but you probably already know that though," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Sure you will Vegeta, just like you did last time as I recall and the time before that and the time before that. Ready. Set. GO!"

Gohan had won again and they landed at the huge Capsule Corp. building and walked inside to see the astonished face of a girl that looked about Gohan's age. It was love at first site for both of them, and Bulma and Vegeta could see that. Gohan studied her beautiful and angelic face and figure.(She is the most beautiful person in the world. I think I'm in love.) Videl studied his almost topless, muscular figure with intent. He was more muscular and handsome than anyone she had seen in her life. (Wow he is one handsome guy. I think I'm in love with him.)"Oh Videl, don't mind them they super powers and they can do that type of thing. You better get used to that type of thing if you are going to be sparring with them so please keep that in mind," Bulma said, "Vegeta, she is the one I have been telling you about and apparently you haven't told Gohan." "Nope, I figured I'd let him figure it out on his own," Vegeta said as he watched Gohan stare at Videl and Videl staring at Gohan. Bulma had met her at the gym when she sawe her doing martial arts with other people and she asked if she was interested and she said sure. Bulma introduced them, "Videl, this is my husband, Vegeta and our good, good friend Gohan. Gohan, Vegeta, this is Videl. Gohan, she is about your age." They both nodded in response. How did you two get those powers because I want to learn them? Please teach me all your techniques, my father will not train me and I need to get ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament. The way that Bulma puts it, you two are very, very, strong." "Well, I sense that you are pretty strong so Vegeta, how 'bout it," Gohan asked Vegeta. "Well, why the hell not.

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Gohan said as he walked into his house and greeted his mother that was in the kitchen. "Hey Gohan," The miniature Goku said as he hugged his big brothers leg. "Hey Squirt," Gohan greeted him with his normal nickname. He walked in the kitchen and hugged and kissed his mother. "What did you do today," His Mother asked him. "Oh well me and Vegeta trained a lot and I met someone new named Videl. She is pretty dern strong for a human. I'd catagorize her about the fifth strongest in the world. We trained a good bit with her and we are currently teaching her how to fly and how to use her ki. She is pretty good about it and," Gohan said not knowing what he was about say he would regret for the rest of his life, "I kind of like her too." Once he said it as soon he already regretted it because he saw the look in her and Goten's eyes. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH," they said in unison. "Gohan's got a girlfriend, Gohan's got a girlfriend," Goten ran around screaming over and over again. He knew he would never hear the end of it.

****************************************************** 

-3 weeks Later

"Come on Videl, you can't let that wuss beat you," Gohan said hoping his trick would work. "Why kid I ought to-." His trick worked. Videl landed a kick square in the face. He brought Vegeta's guard completely down long enough to land her hardest kick ever right on his nose. "She won," Gohan said as he snickered. Videl and Gohan had grown very close over those past weeks. They were already becoming real good friends. "Let's go eat, I'm starved. We've been training a lot today and Vegeta you're getting rusty," Gohan said even though he knew that if they fought her at their full strength in regular form she would already be dead. They walked down from the training room at Capsule corp. and into the kitchen where some of Bulma's robots were making a huge lunch for them. "I can't wait for the tournament to come all of the strongest people in the world will be there. I hope I can wait for another two weeks………….

A/N: Ok, I need 5 reviews to go any further. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OK, I'm really sorry I didn't explain anything in the first chapter. So here it is. Gohan has been training since he killed cell. This starts up when the new episodes of DBZ start. Also Vegeta is very OOC. So if you have any questions then e-mail me at Jeremy1267@aol.com. Please R&R.

The Trials of Andromeda

-The Next Thursday

"So Gohan what are you doing this weekend," Videl asked him as they were walking down the street to the pizza parlor. "Oh nothing, just training as usual, why?" "Well, I thought maybe I could come to her house for the weekend, maybe invite Vegeta over to train. "Sure maybe so I just have to ask my mom first and you have to ask your dad,"

"Oh I am starting to hate him. I don't think that he could do Martial Arts to save his life and he never fights or trains or spends any time with me. When my mom died it seemed like he cared for about a whole day and that's about it. He started dating 3 days after she died and he doesn't even acknowledge I exist. I feel like the only people in the world I have is you, Bulma, and as strange as it may seem, Vegeta. I hate my dad so much," knowing that she got that off her chest, she broke down and cried on Gohan's shoulder. He held her in his warm embrace, "Videl, it's o.k. I care about you so much, you always have a home at mine if you need it." Videl looked up at him and asked, "You…… care about me?" Gohan nodded his head. They shared that warm embrace for a long time before they went to their homes.

-That Weekend

Gohan was outside Videls door when he rang the bell. It echoed through the large house until a butler came and answered it. "Yes" "Is Videl here. Tell her it's Gohan." "Yes Sir. You may have a seat," The British Butler said as he walked upstairs. "Hi Gohan," Videl called after him. She was dressed in a simple white shirt but was, as usual, beautiful. "Are you readyVidel? Mom said you can stay as long as you want to" "Yeah, lets go."  
He felt happiness when she was around him. "My dad is going to be gone for about 3 months and he's taking all of his servants so he said that I could stay with you guys the whole time," She said with a happy grin. Gohan ws so happy that he hugged her in midflight. He loved her so much but she just didn't know it yet. "So what do we have planned for the next 2 or 3 days," Videl asked. "Well my mom likes the sound of you so much that she has organized a get together for you to meet all the different family friends. We have so many, and I also have to warn you that you might see some thing that might shock or overwhelm you but it is all true and very real. 

I hope you learn some things that I have been dying for you to know," Gohan said with some intent, "Videl you are my best friend and I am bringing you into my world now and it is sort of weird. It won't be today but tomorrow that you will find out all this stuff they are going to act no different than they regularly would. Is that OK? "Yeah sure it is. I have been wanting to know about your life for so long. It's been so secretive. Thank you Gohan, and I can't wait to meet them all. Let's hurry," Videl said and picked up speed. They were nearing his house where his mother was outside waiting for him. She saw them coming into land and moved out of the way. 

They landed and Gohan introduced Videl to Chi-Chi, "Mom, this is Videl Videl this is my Mom, Chi-Chi." "Nice to meet you, Gohan has told me so much about you," Gohan Blushed at her remark, "You can call me Chi-Chi." "OK. Nice to meet you Chi-Chi," Videl said politely. Goten ran out and Chi-Chi introduced him and Videl introduced herself. "My you sure are cute you know that you look like Gohan," Videl said. Both Gohan and Goten blushed at this remark. "Come on I'll show you to your room that you'll be staying in," He said as he picked up her Duffel bag, When she got there and unpacked, he showed her around the house. It was pretty big with about eleven rooms.(A/N: I know it wasn't that big in the show but remember this is just a fanfic, anything can happen.) But that weekend they would all be full with all the company they were having. "Hey Gohan, you want to go take a look around the countryside before night," Videl asked. "Sure," Gohan replied, "There is this great place I wanted to show you, it's a long way away, but it's pretty cool." "Well let's go." 

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Videl said as she lookked up at the stars. It was now dark and they were still looking up at the stars. "You know," Videl started, "I feel like you guys are my close family already when I'm around you guys. You are so nice to me Gohan , and without me I don't know what I'd do. Don't ever leave me Gohan." "Oh Videl, I don't know how you feel about me but," He finally built up enough courage to tell her this and he sighed, "I Love You." With that Videl started to cry and she hugged Gohan. He felt that a rejection was coming, but it didn't ever come. "Videl, Why are you crying, did I hurt you?" "No I'm crying because I'm happy. You are the first to really love me since my mom died. Gohan I Love You Too." Then they kissed very soft and passionate but then they became more demanding and hard suddenly, Gohan couldn't help himself, and he bit her on the shoulder and lapped up the blood from the wound. Suddenly, she bit him back. She lapped up his blood. 

They laid to where the wounds were touching each other and the blood was mixed together, and instantly they both drifted off to sleep in one another's arms. They each dreamed of the other one's memories and past. Gohan dreamed about when her mother died and her father ignoring her and how she had met him and about what she was thinking. Videl dreamed about Radditz, Vegeta, and Nappa coming to earth about how horrible Frieza was and how stupid the Ginyu force is. She dreamed about he androids and how Gohan had killed cell and she lastly dreamed about how he had met her. Only none of it was a dream and both knew that in some weird way. That night they had mated like Sayins do. 

A/N: OK, I need 5 more reviews. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember to e-mail me at Jeremy1267@aol.com. Also please send me things that you think I should do with the story. I hope that the chapters will get longer. Remember to R&R.

The Trials of Andromeda

The android looked out over her beautiful city with awe in her eyes. She had been waiting for her capitol to be this powerful for a long time. Happiness filled her eyes. "Amazing," the elderly android said. The door behind her and in walked in one of her servants and he bowed to her, "Queen Andromeda, all that you desire is in perfect order. We will send our fighters to the earth shortly." "Good, That will be all #101. You may go," Queen Andromeda said. The servant walked out of her Quarters. 

Every 3,000 years, two new strong humans are picked to become rulers of the planet Andromeda. The new rulers of it this time had already been picked and once picked it is impossible to be erased from the list of the people that are picked. If they refuse, Andromeda will wage war against that planet. They are turned into androids on the inside and their minds reprogrammed to be the rulers of the planet. There is no way off the planet except by military strike force.

Her special forces of her military is comprised of the universe's best fighters and the most evil that had been killed. They would pick up the parts from them and rebuild them half android and half of their old selves. They then became 20 times stronger. All that the Andromeda scientists needed was one drop of blood to recreate them. She had recreated them and numbered them. The ones closest to one were the strongest. The only alteration to their minds was that they were programmed to serve her.

Gohan woke up with his arms around someone. His mind was all mixed up. He looked over and there was the one he loved in his arms. He had blood on his stomach. He looked up and he saw a bite mark on his right shoulder and a bite mark on Videl's left. Holy shit, he thought, we mated last night. I remember Vegeta telling me about that. When Sayins mate, the male bites the female on the left shoulder and the female bites the male on the right. They really were meant for each other then, he thought. He put a blanket around them both and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

He woke up again a while later. He had a more rude awakening this time though. He was being kicked in the backside. "Kid, are you awake." He saw Vegeta looming over him with an exasperated look on his face. "Get up," Vegeta said, "Your mother and Bulma had me out here looking for you two at 3:00 in the morning. Now get up." 

Gohan grumbled and stood up, being not to stir Videl. Vegeta noticed the bite mark on his shoulder, "So you did it. Damn kid, You must really like her a lot," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I do Vegeta. Please don't tell my mom about this, because I don't think she would understand." "Well get your shirt on and let's go home. Your mother is worried sick." "OK Vegeta, I'll catch up. I'll get her up and fly her to my house," Gohan said as he picked her up and took off at a low speed. 

He thought about what had happened last night. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives. He could just see his house over the horizon. He figured it was about a mile or two away. He saw two figures standing outside as he neared his home. He assumed that they were his mother and Bulma. He landed in his front yard and walked towards them. 

"Gohan where were you last night, I was worried sick," Chi-Chi said with an angry look on her face. "She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I let her sleep," He lied. He walked inside and went straight to Videl's room and set her downon her bed, but when he put her down, her eyes fluttered open. "Gohan," She said, "Where am I." "Your at my house," "Gohan, was that a real weird dream or was it real?" "It was real," He answered. "You're really the one that killed cell aren't you," She asked him. "Yep, I sure am," He answered again. "I don't need to ask any more questions because I believe every single thing I saw."

She got up and walked to her dresser and picked up some clothes. "Now if you don't mind I'm going take a bath. Could you show me where it is." He pointed outside to the little room and she thanked him and walked outside and into the bathhouse.

2 weeks later

The gigantic spaceship landed in the hills and in the middle of a large gap between them. It's large landing gear came down as it touched down. The ramp dropped down and 8 figures walked down it. The tallest of them stepped ahead. 5 lined up in a row and the two guards stepped on the left and right sides of the general. He started to address them, "O.K. guys. You all know the plan but let's go over it once more. #4, You will resurrect Majin Buu and continue your work. The rest of you will enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and assume human names so as not to give out your real identities. Bring me the two chosen ones. Is everything clear?" They all nodded their heads and sped off over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

1 A/N: I'm so sorry that I forgot to update. I'm going to do better from now on. Sorry again.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Trials of Andromeda Chp.4  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament. We are accepting entries now so who ever wants to sign up, do it soon," said the voice on the loud speaker. "Well we had better hurry up and find the others," Bulma said to Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl. "Oh there they are," She said as she saw Krillin, 18, and Piccolo. "Good Morning," Krillin asked to the bunch. "Morning Krillin, how are you doing." "Good, Good." "Well let's hurry and sign up."  
  
About 10 minutes later  
  
"Okay fighters, we are starting the preliminaries so if you would all make a line to punch the machine then we could get it done a lot faster. We are only accepting 12 fighters and Hercule is automatically accepted because he won the tournament last WMAT," said the announcer into his mic, "We will start off with Hercule setting a rating so we can see the strongest punch," the blonde haired announcer said through the microphone. 'So Videl should I hold any of my power back or should I go all-out fighting?' Gohan thought spoke to Videl. (Another perk of mating like a saiyin) 'Yeah, but don't destroy the machine dear' 'OK, I won't. I'll let Vegeta do that.' Videl smiled at hearing that.  
  
There was a scream heard and smoke started billowing out of Hercule's entry way. Sparks started flying signaling his flashy entrance. He bounded out like the big lummox he is and was doing poses that would put the Ginyu Force to shame. He made his way to the machine and punched an "incredible" 167. Everyone oooood and aaad. He left before anyone else could punch the machine. Next was Videl who punched a 200. Everyone' s mouth hung open at the high scale of the punch. Next was Gohan who thumped the machine and made an amazing 1096. No one believed it. After him was Piccolo who punched a 894. Next was Krillin, who punched a 598, then 18 who got a 757, and last was Vegeta who did what everyone expected and punched it so hard it flew away and hit a nearby mountain. By then all of the other fighters had quit because they knew they would be in a world of pain if they tried to fight one of them except for a couple of suspicous looking men in hooded clothes..But of course they all just tapped it lightly so as not to destroy it everytime (except Vegeta).  
  
As soon as Vegeta joined them, they started walking towards the Area where they would wait in before they would fight. It was a fine place. It was sort of a gym, living area, and restaurant all rolled into one. Of course the first thing on Vegeta and Gohan's mind was to eat. They Quickly hurried over and began their large feast which dumbfounded the cooks at how they could eat so much.  
  
'Gohan how can you eat so much, after a couple of months of this, I still can't believe it,' Videl though spoke to Gohan. Gohan smiled over at her and thought spoke back, 'I bet you can't wait to get to cook me three meals a day now can you.' 'My Gosh. I can't believe I'll be doing that one day,' She thought spoke in an exasperated voice.  
  
Their fate was pretty much decided because they had mated. So this meant that they would never be apart from each other ever again. Gohan and Vegeta walked away from the table, satisfied that they had fed themselves and the others towed behind them. The announcement was being made about the pairings for the first set of fights. "I will repeat my self for those of you who weren't listening," The announcer said through the microphone, "We will start with the last fight going to the first fight The pairings are; Joe vs. #18, Larry vs. Krillen, Vegeta vs. Francis, Harry vs. Piccolo, Videl vs. Curly, Gohan vs. HERCULE!"  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky, held his arms up and said, "Thank Dende." "So Gohan you finally get to put that loud mouthed fool into his rightful place," Vegeta said with a hint of Jealousy in his voice. "But only if Videl will let me, I don't want to seriously injure him," he said as he turned to Videl, "So hun, Do you mind if I beat him up?" Videl flipped her node up in the air, " It's about time someone put him in his place, but don't kill him, I want him to have to go through the embarrassment of losing to a kid."  
  
"You know I like her, I really like her," Vegeta said. "Now let the tournament begin," the announcer screamed. Gohan nodded his head at them and walked out to the tournament arena. He stood there and a lot of steam started coming out of the room on the opposite side of where the Z-gang was waiting. Out jumped hercule doing a triple flip in the air and landing in front of Gohan giving the peace sign as usual. 'What an idiot,' Videl thought spoke to him and Gohan replied 'Yup'  
  
"Now let the match begin," the announcer screamed. As soon as he did, Hercule came at him punching him in the face. It didn't faze Gohan though but as soon as everyone knew it, Gohan had sent him flying through the air, Then Gohan appeared above him and knocked him flat into the ground, Out of the ring. The crowd stared in astonishment at Gohan who was leaving the ring. They didn't think it was possible. He continued his trip to the inside and said to his fellow fighters, "Well that was the easiest fight I have ever won." "Thank you so much Gohan," Videl said as she planted a small kiss on his lips.. "The next fight will begin so fighters please come out here," The Announcer said wanting the next two fighters to come out.  
  
They both walked out and the match soon began. The cloaked person started off by knocking Videl up into the air and hitting her back down into the ring. He then teleported by her and grabbed her feet and started slamming her into the stadium floor over and over and over and over and over and over again. By then Videl's head was busted open many times and her face was covered in blood. Gohan watched in horror as the love of his life was being slammed around like that. He immediately turned super Saiyin and and then went to SS2. It took a fully powered up Vegeta and Piccolo to hold him back. He was enraged.  
  
The hooded figure took her and threw her straight into the air and knocked her back into the floor. He then went straight up and came back down elbowing her in the back but not enough to kill her. Then there was a snap and this pushed Gohan over the edge. He knew that the man had broken her back and she screamed in pain. Vegeta's mouth fell open at both sites before him. Gohan's hair had grown to about shoulder length and was still gold.  
  
Gohan then charged out and the androids knew it was on. Gohan stopped in front of him and he took his cloak off along with 4 other people. The Z- gangs mouths fell open. There standing in front of them were Cell, Freeza, King Cold, Radditz, and Nappa, all half android. "Our Mistress is seeking you two," He said as he pointed at Gohan and Videl, "And we have come to get you," Cell said. The rest of the Z-gang flew out at a fighting stance, ready for anything. "Krillin, Get Videl in and give her a Sensu Bean." Krillin obeyed Gohan's order and got her inside.  
  
Gohan didn't care about anything in the world except for killing Cell, and taking care of Videl. He felt an energy rushing towards him and he suddenly realised who it was. His Father Teleported next to him full powered in SS3 mode. The battle was on then. Gohan swiftly took Cell and slammed his fist into his head. Cell cringed in pain. Gohan was fighting with King Cold and Vegeta made quick work of Freeza. Piccolo was fighting with Nappa and Radditz had gone over to help Cell.  
  
"Retreat, We will finish this later," Cell screamed as they all started teleporting away. Gohan stayed how he was, shaking with anger. He then Flew as fast as he could into the hospital room where Videl was lying. He looked at her and then a Doctor came over and said, "She will be fine. That little bean sure did work great. But she has some scrapes and bruises." Gohan nodded his head and thanked the doctor for the information. "Hi, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling better but still in some pain. Who was that?" "That was Cell." Videl motioned for himto come over there and he did. He laid down next to her. She held his back and felt a little mound of fur and he went stiff "Gohan, what's the matter," she asked him. "You found my Tail spot." She giggled and they both drifted off to sleep. That's how Goku and the others found him, still at SS3.  
  
More soon 


End file.
